


nothing can compare

by Anonymous



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matty is the mayor of denial-town, Soulmates, THEYRE SOULMATES OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Some things are destined to be -- it just takes us a couple of tries to get there."
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	nothing can compare

**Author's Note:**

> alright I haven't written g/m ever so take it easy on me. i just wanted soft best friends being perfect for each other idk dudes. enjoy.

It started when he was fifteen, and George had his first girlfriend. 

He didn't understand why he disliked her - even when George would ramble for hours about how pretty she was, what she wore that day. His mother would just smile, tossle his hair and said that Matty just didn't like to share. That wasn't true, he was okay sharing - preferred it because it would make his friends smile.

He could share everything - just not George.

So he got a girlfriend, named Arabella - a sweet girl that he would purposely kiss in front of George. They would go out on dates with each other, go to dinner, go see a film. But Matty would always sit beside George. He wasn't jealous, but he would smile secretly anytime a joke of his made George grin and cover his face, an unspoken tally of who was better. George still slept over at his place most nights, and his girlfriend - both of them, to be honest- had found it strange how close the two of them were.

Matty would forget a pencil in his bag every single day, but still pack an extra snack for George - knowing that the younger boy tended to forget to eat breakfast in favour of sleeping those extra few hours. In return, George always had an extra jumper for Matty, seemingly always chilled to the bone and too stubborn to ask for it. Those days were Matty's favourite, George walking passed him and shoving the over worn piece of clothing into his hands. 

He didn't do it on purpose, of course he didn't. But he'd smile soft, mumble out a thank you and tug the fabric over his head, reveling in the smell that he had grown to know as his second home.

He was seventeen, when Ross had mentioned how weird it was.

_"You two - I don't think I ever see one without the other,"_ he mumbled one day, hushed tones in the grass while George had dragged Adam to go and pick up the pizza. Matty was too high to volunteer, hunger on the mind and thoughts of if George would let him sleep over again.

_"We're always together, the lot of us. Makes sense though, practice tomorrow? I can't see straight enough to try tonight."_ Ross had rolled his eyes, slapping Matty on the chest lightly.

_"You're a fuckin' idiot, s'not what I meant. Where'd George sleep last night?"_ He didn't understand, brows furrowed and eyes squinted towards the sky.

_"My place? You were supposed to sleep over too but - Ainsley? That her name? - you snuck over to see her."_ Ross didn't get a chance to reply, George stumbling back into the garden, pizza carried precariously in his arms. Matty was glad - there were too many questions, and even he didn't know the answers to them.

That night, even though they were far too old for it, Matty was tucked into George's bed, the taller of the two grumbling about how Matty was always cold, adding an extra blanket onto the bed before he tucked in beside him.

_"Thought you had a date tonight,"_ George mumbled, eyes closed and the weed still bleeding through him. Matty made a sound in the back of his throat, shrugging.

_"Broke up with her, what about you? Haven't seen Alice in awhile."_ George shrugged right back, turning to face him.

_"Broke up with her too,"_ he paused, words slurred from sleep and the drugs aiding his thoughts. _"You're oddly pretty, you know that?"_ Matty was half asleep, but he could feel his heart stutter.

_"Cheers mate, you're not too bad yourself."_ George chuckled, shoving an elbow into his chest before he leaned in, a soft kiss pressed to his lips like it was the most natural thing in the world. Then he turned over and promptly fell asleep.

Matty didn't close his eyes the rest of the night.

He was now twenty and things hadn't changed one bit. 

Still far too close to George, and the quiet urge within him of _he's mine, don't touch him he's mine_ was still so incredibly strong. It wasn't jealousy, he was like that with all his friends - Adam being a bit too soft to defend himself and Matty was ready to protect anyone that needed protection. George wasn't any different.

The last girlfriend though - still thought it was weird. 

The final straw was most likely the night the four of them had had too much to drink, a new drug coursing through their veins. It didn't take much for the thought to pop into their minds, lips melding together and four pairs of hands roaming wherever they could reach. It was dark, Matty had kissed the closest person to him, how was he supposed to know that it was George? Maybe he forgot about the two girls knelt between their legs, mouths busy. No one was supposed to notice, and he would deny the fact that when he came he grasped George's thigh, a quiet whine of his name slipping past his lips instead of his girlfriend of four months.

She broke up with him three days later.

They were closer after that, how couldn't you be? _You see your best friend's dick, you're gonna be closer_ , he grumbled to himself whenever those thoughts got a little too loud. But George would rest his arm over his shoulder if they were sitting beside each other, rub his back in soothing circles whenever he was retching over the toilet after a long night. Those nights George would pick him up like he weighed nothing, tucked him into bed, made sure he wouldn't choke on his own sick in the middle of the night. And every morning there would be a glass of water and a set of pills placed beside him, hoping to aid the impending headache that would rear its head as soon as Matty had opened his eyes. He wouldn't mention that to this day, after spending nearly every single day together for far too many years to count that George was the _only_ one to ever make his cup of coffee correctly in the morning.

_George did it for everyone_ , he reasoned. _I do the same for Ross, Adam's tried to carry me to bed too many times to count._

It was the next girlfriend, at age twenty two that had said six words that had shocked Matty to his very core.

_"Why don't you just date George?"_ Her voice was oddly calm, but they had dated long enough that he could notice the quiet undercurrent of anger. If the fight carried out like the rest of them something would get tossed across the room soon enough, Matty would shout a slew of words intended to cause way too much harm and she would leave. It wouldn't even take much for her to leave, none of her personal belongings were etched into his life, the apartment he shared with George just had tinges of each other throughout. Half of his shirts hanging had to be George's at that point. Maybe some of Ross' for good measure.

_"Why don't you just date George?"_ She repeated, hands on her hips as a look of realization crossed her face. _"Just fuckin' date George, he's all you talk about, the one you spend the most time with. You fuckin' LIVE WITH HIM ALREADY. When was the last time we spent time together without him?"_

_"He lives here I can't kick him out,_ " even to his own ears his voice sounded weak, an odd heavy feeling stirring deep in his belly. _"He's my best friend, I can't live without him."_

_"That's not normal,"_ she had started grabbing her shoes, her purse, phone. _"None of this is normal and you need to fuckin' realize it Matty."_

It didn't help when she quietly closed the door behind her, George for the first time in a long time not even in the flat. He was alone with his thoughts, mind too loud and his breath getting faster and faster. He didn't even realize when he had dialled Adam's number, voice shaky once Adam's voice came through the line.

_"Am I in love with George?"_ There was a pause on the other end, some spluttering.

_"Mate, it's- I mean. Erm. Yes? I thought you knew this n' just decided to not act on it."_ He wouldn't admit that there were tears in his eyes, a weird form of relief blooming in his chest.

_"I didn't - M'like that with all of you guys, I -"_ Adam knew him well enough by that point to keep his voice calm, soothing. Work his Hann magic.

_"You're stubborn - just like he is, I've known for years, but I reckon he's as oblivious as you are. But he looks at you the same way you look at him when you think he's not looking. You care for each other."_ He said it so simply, Matty's heart ready to burst.

_"I love George,"_ he mumbled, bottom lip tugged between his teeth as a grin started forming.

_"Yes you do, n' I think you need to tell him."_

He was twenty four, and nearly nothing had changed.

The only thing that had changed was that George had moved into his room, his shoes strewn everywhere and Matty would trip over them every morning but George would grasp his hips and laugh, face hidden his hair as Matty grumbled empty threats. It was odd, the feelings that he had had for such a large portion of his life, finally explained. But it made sense, everything had made sense.

That was just how they worked, they were each others missing puzzle pieces, finishing each other's sentences. 

No one had questioned, the first time they noticed the two of them walking into the room holding hands. It was natural, the way George would kiss the back of his hand, tug him into his lap. It was easy, the way that Matty could rest his head in George's neck and know within seconds that a kiss would be placed to the side of his head. 

There was always that bubble of odd excitement anytime he had mumbled a quiet _love you_ , to George, a _love you too_ quietly mumbled back. Jokes were made in good fun, Ross grumbling that they should've placed bets, claiming he knew from the start. Nearly nothing had changed, other than the fact that he could now call George _his_ and not feel weird about it. He could hold George in the middle of the night, kisses full of promise and love with nothing held back. He could nudge himself into George's arms whenever he was cold, slip his hands under his shirt and laugh at the way he'd flinch. He could do it all, without feelings of regret or worry.

It was simple, normal. There was no learning curve, they had learned everything they had to learn and had perfected it easily. 

He _was_ his, and he was George's.

Oddly how it always was and how it would always be.


End file.
